The Wrath of the Angels
by OnceUponAPirateShip
Summary: The Stone Angels of Wester Drumlins have waited a long time to get their revenge. The circle of Angels in the basement is broken and they are free. Two babies are swapped in time. The energy of two people living the wrong lives in enough to make them stronger than ever. Can two lost souls find a home in a place they weren't born and can anything save the Doctor from the Angels?


_They were suspended in time. _

_They hung in the balance between here and there and nowhere at all. Time was nothing to them and it had no effect. They were, to anyone who looked at them, completely still. But they were also, to themselves, moving everywhere. When time stops for you, you can move through it. You consume it for as long as it consumes you. When time freezes you, it loses its power and it makes you its equal. There is no time because you and time are the same. _

_And so the Angels stood alone and trapped by each other's stony looks in an empty basement of a derelict house called Wester Drumlins. At least, this is where they stood __**physically**__. But, this was the first time in all of time that the Angels hadn't actually been alone. These creatures, who had once been dubbed the 'loneliest beings in the universe', were now united. Trapped and freed simultaneously by each other's looks. For the first time they could see each other and although this look froze them physically in stone, their psychic bodies were free to roam throughout time. And the Angels, who had never communicated out loud, were free to communicate with one another as they never had before. They were united in that basement. They were united in time. And, most importantly, they were united in one thing above all…_

_Anger. _

_Their anger spread throughout time and space as they did, collecting and feeding on the anger of others in that big ball of wibbly-wobbly mess that you call time. It grew in strength and it grew in power. It created energy unlike any that the Angels had ever fed off before. It didn't just feed them physically, but it nourished their already twisted souls. These souls twisted in on themselves and around each other, communicating in a much stronger way than they ever had before. And somewhere in a timeless place a plan was born. _

_Time moved forwards outside of the Angels and houses seldom stay derelict forever. It took nine years, four months, twenty-three days, five hours and nineteen minutes, but sure enough someone moved in to Wester Drumlins. Not just someone, a young family who knew nothing about the house, its history or the dark creatures that lurked in the basement. For them, time was moving far too quickly. David and Georgia Hollow were in the middle of moving house when their slightly premature baby decided that it was time to come out and see the world. Time they had set aside for moving and unloading was quickly eaten away and so David called his brother, Marty, to help them with the move while he and Georgia were in hospital. As Marty Hollow carried a box of his brother's things down in to the basement of Wester Drumlins, David squeezed his Georgia's hand tightly and told her to push. She took a deep breath and lay back in the hospital bed._

_Marty switched the light on and was surprised it still worked. He was even more surprised by what the light showed to him. Four Stone Angels stood in a perfect circle, their hands stretched out to one another, their mouths open and their faces twisted and wrinkled. Marty blinked. He had expected some level of strange things to be lying around a derelict house, but this was one step above anything he'd have imagined. What kind of people would collet these? And why keep them in a basement? Where on Earth had his brother moved in to? He stepped towards them and took the nearest one by the arm. _

_Georgia Hollow felt another sharp and painful contraction. The worst yet. She screamed out. _

_Marty pulled the Stone Angel to see if they were attached and built that way. It was heavy, but he could move it. Someone must have positioned it so that they were all looking at each other. Marty smirked. People were weird. _

_Miles away, Georgia and David's baby was almost here. _

_Marty pulled on the Angel again and dragged it away from the others. He wondered how the previous owners would feel, knowing that the circle had been broken. _

_Georgia sank back as her baby slid out. _

_Marty blinked and in that blink the whole world changed. _

_In that blink a baby made her first cry. David Hollow looked at Georgia as she closed her eyes, the family Doctor looked down at his chart and the midwife holding the baby blinked the same blink as Marty Hollow. In that blink two Angels were freed from the gaze of one another. They felt the power and the energy they had spent so long building up rise inside them and they rode the hate towards the plan they had created. They did what no Angel had done before and their hate carried them through time and space. One landed by the crib of a new-born baby boy in 1727._ _The other landed next to the midwife in the hospital room. Two babies shuddered in stony arms and then settled down in new warmth. The baby boy who had been picked up in the past now lay in the midwife's arms in the present and the Hollow's baby made her second cry in a crib in 1727. _

_When Marty's eyes opened again nothing seemed out of place. He thought he heard a flutter of wings, but looking around saw nothing but four Stone Angels and an empty basement. A few miles away, a Doctor frowned at a couple holding a boy in their arms when he could have sworn that his tests had told him they were having a girl. Two hundred and eighty-nine years in the past, Jane Radley approached the crib of her baby for the first time. She smiled. A girl? Nobody had told her. _

_The Angels rested again, but knew that it wouldn't be for long now that they were free. They could already feel the energy buzzing around them. Two babies swapped in time would create such a huge energy of potential could-haves and should-haves that were much stronger than simply sending one person backwards. Living the entirely wrong life… Now that would make the Angels strong for a long time. _

_These babies had been chosen at random. There was nothing special about them at all. They were just collateral damage. The Angels had been at one with time, but they had also been its prisoner and now they were stronger than ever. Strong enough to stay angry and strong enough to use their power to punish their jailor. Since they could not punish time itself they would have to settle for punishing he who had put them there. That man who called himself a Time Lord. _


End file.
